Blood sealed Promises
by The Lazy Artist
Summary: The sequel to "Airryn's Story"  Rynai is back in Konoha after Orochimaru's death.. but something is missing.
1. Emotionless Black Eyes

**"Airryn's Story" continuation!**

* * *

><p>A shadow swerves through the busy streets of Whale village. It Jumps over civilians, rooftops, and eventually came to a halt on a wooden pole in the center of the village.<p>

* * *

><p>Akakage Village was known for it's Kakkei Genkei and unusual connection to the shadows. They posses the Kekkei Genkei called the"Blood Seal of Promise", which is rare and incredibly dangerous. Akakage Village, also know as the Village of independent shadows, were partially responsible for the idea of sealing demon's within a human host, making them <span>Jinjuriki.<span> They have an incredible resistance to the cold, and have been known to go into a death-like state by freezing themselves for hundreds of years. The shadows of the Akakage civilians were known to have 'minds of their own' but if the shadow is destroyed, so is the owners mind.

The only remaining survivor, named Yuki, was captured by Orochimaru when she was 18 years old. Her soul and powers where taken from her and implanted into an S-ranked criminal which destroyed her body. The beast that originated from this village, called **Jū****bi**** no Kagekaiju**, or what his Jinjuriki calls him, **Kijuubi,** forced a human from a different dimension to bind with him after he herd her wish to live.

* * *

><p>The shadow crouches on a wooden pole, it arms dangling between it's legs. The appearance is that of a teenager with a black body-length long sleep suit which extends downwards to it's knees. The sleeves appear to long, for they cover both of the teen's hands. The outfit is made of a loose, rare material which is mixed with a Rhenium diboride-like metal and a very fine, yet lightweight cloth material. A thick black cloak with the well known red cloud pattern rests around the teens shoulders.<p>

On the back is the roman numeral number X in between it's shoulder-blades. A baggy hood is also in place, which prevents the teen's hair from showing to the world along with a fox mask that hides their face. There are hundreds, if not thousands of poison senbon concealed beneath the shadows clothes. Two large, white and black scrolls rests against their lower back and a Bo staff is unconnected and resting on the shadows left thigh.

A feline with dark gray fur and silver dragon-like scales on it's shoulders, part of it's lower torso, and legs shines under the fullmoon. Large ears rest on it's head, twitching at every sound. Black stripes are scattered around it's shoulders and 3, two meter tails. Two tails have blades at the end, and the middle tail is sparking with a silver lightning. It's eyes are a deep shade of poppy gold and a white orb rests in it's forehead where an X shaped scar was previously. A pure white scar is across it's nose, and it's seven toed paws with aposable thumbs have 4 inch black nails that hold one of the worlds deadliest poisons are holding the pole, allowing the feline to hold itself up. It's body is about 4 meter's in length, excluding the tail. Long, white saber tooth like teeth rest against it's black gums.

"Did you get it?" The young teen asks, a hint of urgency in his tone. The large feline snorts.

**"Of course I got it? Who do you think I am?"** the teen frowned, but soon smirks as the creature mutters something, effectively making a rather large scroll 'poof' in front of them. Still air-born the teen catches it, then turns to the feline as he throws it over his shoulder onto it's back. (Think Naruto and his Toad contract Scroll).

"Fenryn of course, who else would you be?" The teen dead-pans and brings his hand up to the mask. Fenryn pressed it's huge paw against it, making the teen stop.

"Ryn, don't take that off yet.." Fenryn sniffs the air as an explosion blows the couple off the pole and onto a neighboring rooftop.

"Heh, you two are still here, un?" Fenryn and Ryn simultaneously stiffen, and turn to see Deidara of the Akatsuki. Ryn can't help but laugh out loud.

"Dei where is your cloak?" Ryn asks and hugs the cloak closer to his body. "Like mine?"

"KATSU!" The ground under Ryn and Fenryn's feet send them upward, and they land onto yet, another roof. "Gimme back my clock, yeah!" Ryn sighs.

""But Dei! It's so cold!" Truth be told, he can stand temperatures of -140 degrees after absorbing Yuki Akakage, but he laughs as Deidara's face grows red as she slips into an alley with Fenryn right behind her.

"KATSU!" The alley's walls collapse as Ryn jump through the rubble with Fenryn at his feet to make a getaway from the angry Akatsuki member, and unknowingly heading toward Konoha.

After about three days of constant running from the mad, cloak-less, terrorist bomber, he finally gave up and returned to his original mission as we approach the south side of Konoha's wall. Being as sneaky as I am, I creep through a gap in the wall as an old man with long silver, spiked out hair and red lines down his face passed, trailing behind a blonde-haired ninja wearing bright orange. Where have I seen these two before..? Oh well! In the shadow of the wall I put my hood up as Fenryn comes up behind me and mentally exclaimed;

**"Whats WRONG with you?"** making me flinch in surprise and and hit my head again an overhanging part of the wall.. well THAT got their attention.

"Oh ho ho.. Who's this?" The old man asks in a perverted voice. Fenryn turns sharply and puffs up as he wraps his body around me as protection. The old man frowns and got into a defense position as we exit the shadow of the wall.

"The Akatsuki are on the move already?" The blond, too got into a defense position. Realizing what they mean, I look down at my cloak through my fox mask and turn Fenryn.

"Do they think I'm Akatsuki?" I whisper. Fenryn does a curt nod and sigh. "Err.. YOU!" My voice is muffled through my mask, I point to the blond ninja who tenses. "Why do you have whiskers?" The blond falls back in disbelieve, his leg twitching in the air as the old man is still staring at me. "You guys are Konoha ninja?" I snap my fingers, "OH! Wait your-?" The old man, whom I remember as Jiraiya, has had enough of our little chat, and charges at me. I don't move, but my Chakra begin to form around my feet for a

"We should-" A loud crash stopped Fenryn's suggestion as a girl with, I shiver, bubblegum pink hair, punch the Blondie, Naruto in the face, making him slam into the pervert, then into the wall.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! AFTER TWO YEARS YOUR ALREADY CAUSING-" This is a good time to back out of the fight, so I take off over the rooftops in a random direction. Naruto.. Uzumaki..

After 5 hours of exploring, I jump rooftop to rooftop, then land on the tan, flat rooftop of the tall red building with five pillars sprouting out overhead. A loud cracking catches my attention as the ground beneath me gives way, making me fall straight into an office with a Tsunade, Jiraiya, pinky, naruto and-

"The Akatsuki?" Tsunade exclaimed. Oh god that's Tsunade! Apparently she was the one who broke the roof for her fists was Tsunade! Fenryn, who wraps around my body again hisses and puffs up again, making himself 4 times larger with his scales sticking out like spikes.

"Fenryn calm down!" I bark in a muffled voice behind the mask. "Hey oba-chan Tsunade!" I feel her gaze on me. "Oh man.. phew okay... This scroll is for you, I yoinked it from the Akatsuki member Deidara!" I unhook the scroll from my back and is about to throw it over to her before a loud 'poof' appears in front of her.

"Hokage, I don't recommend listening to this ninja. Rumor has it an S-ranked criminal was sighted yesterday being follow by the Akatsuki's Deidara." An anbu ninja says. I punch the Anbu in the face, making his mask crack slightly as he flies out the window, then tosses the scroll over to Tsunade.

"I'm 15 and a half you creeper, and No way in hell am I with the Akatsuki, I just run into the way more then my liking, so I stole Deidara's cloak!" Fenryn smacks me over the head with his tail.

"Take off your mask." Tsunade demands. Fenryn puffs up again.

**"Get rid of that Anbu and bring in that silver-haired ninja from the window! Then **_**maybe**_** she'll do what you say!"** I smirks at Fenryn's caution n' new ability to speak out loud instead of telepathicly then I bring my hand up to my mask. Tsunade nods as Kakashi Hatake appears. He doesn't even bother to look up.

"Do I really have to? You guys might run away!" I mumble as I slowly take it off. The anti-gravity haired ninja looked up, his eyes wide.

"Your a Jinjuriki?" Kakashi asks. A flash of orange shoots around me as Naruto looks me over. Under the mask is my heart shaped face and unseeing eyes. My skin is fair and two small boomerang-like, or V-shaped markings at the corners of my eyes which curve slightly upward.. The left one being black the right one white a small dot is at the tip of each marking.. My eyes used to be a mix of Ash mauve and gray now, the only thing that is different is the fact instead of my lower face being hidden, my 'new' eyes are hidden behind a black blindfold.

"An Akatsuki?" the crowd exclaims. Jiraiya gets up next to me to look me over, making me recoil a few steps backwards when he touches my blindfold. The stripes on my face burn as they spread instantly up the corners of my eyes and downward.

"Don't touch her unless you want to loose your arm.." Fenryn advises as Jiraiya backs away. A scarlet orb forms at my forehead before Fenryn licks my cheek, effectively calming me down... slightly. I look up at the groups direction

"A few days ago I got involved with Sasuke Uchi-"

"YOU MET SASUKE?" Pinky and Naruto howl. I take another step back and nod.

"Yes, Sasuke and the Akatsuki have been coming after me for this scroll..." Tsunade decides to step in.

"The Akatsuki stole this 15 days ago. Apparently Orochimaru wanted to scroll for his own purposes, but he was killed by Sasuke Uchiha 3 months ago." She gives the group a look, "How do you guys know this Ninja?"

"An old friend" My head snaps up to the new voice. Kumiko..

"That scroll has my eyes." I dead-pan.

"You eyes...?" Kumiko echos, I nod and take the band off. The **Blood Seal of Promise, **which was literally implanted inside me when Yuki's power was, makes me.. blind in a sense. Right now my eyes are pure black, with no emotion what-so ever in them, but when the seal is activated I pretty much gain all the control I want over Kijubi and most shadows, effectively creating a lock much like Naruto's "Cloak".

"I came here to request that you give me my eyes, Lady Tsunade, will you help me?"

* * *

><p>Kijuubi meaning spirit perfection<p>

Read and Review guys!


	2. Blood Stained Hair

**I. Am. So. SORRY! For the past.. I dunno 2 weeks? We have been have one test right after another before Christmas vacations.. If I failed even ONE of those I won't be able to update my stories for like.. FOREVER! AGAIN! I"M SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND I HAVE ONLY COME UP WITH SUCH A BAD SHORT STORY! *CRIES* READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>There was a long and eerie silence in the Hokage's office after my request as I look down at the with a sudden interest in the floorboards. My head snaps up and my black eyes look over the group.. Naruto must be utterly confused with the entire situation. Sakura cautious, and Kakashi most likely reading his book. Jiraiya.. maybe deep in thought until he catches my eye, making Tsunade hit him upside the head, successfully making him slam into the ground. Of course, I couldn't see why she smacked him, but I can only guess he sent me a famous perverted smile.<p>

I can't help but think the answer will be no. I can hear Kijuubi laughing inside my head, momentarily making me think I might be mad. I reach up into my hood and growl with slight irritation.

"Why would I return the eyes of a traitor?" Tsunade's body tenses up, along wit the air around her.

"Why did you become Hokage?" I shoot back. She doesn't respond. "Ha, Naruto so much for being the 5th Hokage! Hell you won't even make it to 6th because of that damned-" I'm cut off when Fenryn wraps his tailed around my face. His fur muffles my mouth;

"**If she fails to get her eyes back before tomorrow, the Akatsuki will come, and **_**will**_** successfully catch her."** He removes his tails. I would glare at him, but my eyes still won't show their irritation.

"Where did you get that ambu mask?" Kakashi motions to the mask still in my hand.

"From Morko, one of the ambu you sent after Sasuke. He gave it to me knowing I would come back eventually."

"Sasuke killed an ambu?" Sakura and Naruto ask in low voices. I nod,

"Yep, but he still hasn't beat me in a one on one match yet!" I pump my arms in the air to add dramatic effect.

"Of course.. you have a monster inside you!" Naruto barks. I can't help but send a sadistic smirk at the 9 tailed cub.

" He's not a monster! He's an egotistical, confused, aggressive, and powerful 10 tailed fox who has some SERIOUS social issues! I mean, he just yaps on and on in my head! I can hear him right now yelling at me to shut-" My consciousness suddenly begins to slip as my marks burn, and the scarlet orb returns to my forehead. The shadows in the room get pulled to me as Kijuubi's clock surrounds me in less then 4 seconds.

"This is the only way she can see everything that's going on!" My voice is mixed with Kijuubi's, giving me a sexy male British voice. I almost laugh, but Kijuubi starts to prowl around the now alerted ninja's. "Don't worry you pathetic parasites, I'm just getting a good look at my.." He doesn't finish his sentence as my black eyes stare into Naruto's blue ones that are now shifting from red to blue. He's obviously fighting for control over Kyuubi.

"The Akatsuki WILL destroy this village to find and capture me. Their entire goal has been to create the 10 tailed demon, but why create me when I'm here already?" Kijuubi barks out laughter at Tsunade's thoughtful expression.

"If you return this brats eyes, your village will be put in danger for Itachi Uchiha's mission to get that pup! Then again.. if you simply give this body over to the Akatsuki the will leave you alone until Madara destroys the world! Haha!" I raise an eye brow mentally at Kijuubi's logic. If he TRYING to mess up the world?

"So your saying that if we help you they will destroy us to get you, but if we don't they will eventually destroy the world anyway?" In other words, the worlds screwed! If I could get a firm grip on my reality, I'd choke it!

"Haha, stu-" I punch the invisible Kijuubi in the face, and take back my control. Unlike Naruto.. I have the full ability to make Kijuubi shut his face with Dango. That's right. I BRIBE the 10 tailed demon Kijuubi.

"Rynai.. Have you lost the path of Autumn?" I rub the bridge of my nose as I turn my head toward Kumiko who appears to be resting in the corner of the office.

" Are you referring to my HAIR Kumi-ch-" I don't even get to finish my sentence as her footsteps suddenly shoot forward and disappear. She tries to roundhouse kick my head as black hands surround me. "Oodles, Still so sensitive about that nickname!" She stops when her foot collides with one of the shadow hands, but she simply passes through it, making her slam into whoever was behind me.

"You never answered my question, Ryn." I sigh as one of the black hands pull my hood down. In 4 years, how long do you think ones hair will get? Hell I dunno, but what I DO know.. is that-

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Recovering from my collision with Jiraiya, who protests as I quickly climb off of him, I almost glare at my old friend in front of me.<p>

"You never answered my question, Ryn." A transparent black hand, one which sprouted from Rynai's back, shimmers upward and under her hood. As her hood falls, so does Autumn colored waves. Her hair reaches her butt, and isn't as brown as it was before. It's almost a mix of autumn and blood red. Her beads are still wound within her silky locks, but a bell has replaced the feather that was once there. Her bangs fall down on her face, stopping just below her eyes; I can only assume before her ambu mask she used her bangs to hide her emotionless eyes, and her hair is in a lose braid tied with yet another bell.

She turns in a swift motion, not even allowing the bells decorating her to jingle. Her black eyes remain emotionless as she motions to her hair,

"My hair has been completely stained with innocent blood." This is where Naruto.. well no everyone decides to freak out.

"YOUR A GIRL!" I sweat drop, NOW Naruto figured it out? After what? 3 years AFTER meeting her?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rynai Akaigami, the <strong>boy<strong> I met 5 years ago, is now a **girl.. and a pretty one at that!**

"SEX CHANGE?" The entire room crashes to the ground, their legs twitching, Kumiko and Rynai are exceptions. Wait.. this.. I feel my entire face burn as I remember what happened 2 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My arms tremble with rage as I throw Rynai against the wall, and hold him up but his fishnet shirt. "Why would you even consider joining Orochimaru?" I growl at him. A sadistic, almost warped smile crosses over Rynai's face as he glares.<strong>

** "Because if I don't. You will never know what bonds mean." I look into his sapphire emerald green mixed eyes. It looks as though the colors are fighting each other to take over the Iris. **

** "B-b-but! With HIM!" I hiss. His hair shades his eyes as he looks down, almost depressed.**

** "Naruto, can I have a hug..?" Of course, this stops me dead in my track as he opens his arms.**

** "Rynai..?" He Hm's me. "Are you gay?" Rynai starts to vibrate, and wraps his arms around my neck.**

** "Hah aha. Yes, I'm gay." My first instinct is to throw him off, in fear he might try to knock me over, but the frantic rhythm of his heartbeat stops me.**

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh.. How does THAT work?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. see? REALLY SHORT! I just re-read that in like 2 minutes! *Sighs!* OH a side note, what do you think about making your long-term goal "To create a Chemical Bond that makes people fart uncontrollably"? I just thought of this.. COFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IS NEEDED!<strong>


	3. Questioned Loyalty

I.. AM SO SICK RIGHT NOW! *dies* Please read and review.. sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>To be, or not to be. That isn't the question! Right now the question is; To dodge this fist or to take it? Dodge.<p>

"Kumi-channnnnnn! Please stop trying to tear apart my face! I'll need it when I go home other words people will-" I dodge a couple more punches and roundhouse kicks, "think I'm some sort of monster that was attacked by a chimp!" She continues to attack me. Fenryn is sitting underneath those wooden stumps in training ground 7 a few yards away with Naruto and Sakura.. who are glaring at me.

"Why is everyone glaring at me?" I kick Kumiko in the side, sending her barreling into Naruto and Sakura, who yelp in surprise. I take a sip of my bottle.

"HALF OF THE ANBU CORPS ARE AFTER YOU AND YOUR DRINKING SAKE?" Naruto screams at me. It's true, my whole purpose coming to training ground 7 was to drink the now empty bottle of sake in my left hand. Dodging Kumiko while drinking sake is NOT as easy as Kakashi reading his book while fighting Genin! It's all GONE!

I know, I know. Drinking will DESTROY YOUR LIVER and make you stink.. but that is not the point! Besides, Kijuubi heals the damage from the liquor and I suck on special herbs (To calm my still existing throat cancer tumor THING) which prevent me from stinking of sake, and makes me smell like.. well I dunno actually... Flowers..? Pfft right. Anyways. Yes, I've developed a taste for drinking Sake after Orochimaru made me-

"I don't see your point." I find myself tilting my head slightly as the 2 fall to the ground in defeat while Kumiko lets out an exasperated sigh. I shrug off my previous thoughts and whistle for Fenryn to join me as I walk back toward the village. Lemme rephrase that... to join me as I STAGGER back toward the village. He complies, and with a light growl appears beside me.

For the last 4 hours Anbu have been after my head.. Why? Why would I have any bloody idea? It may have something to do with the fact I know Sasuke's future plans with his little group of complete creepers, but that is beside the point.. right?

After running for a bit from Naruto, Sakura and Kumiko; I sprawl myself out on Fenryn's back as Fenryn and I find ourselves at the Inuzaku residence. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"WHOSE OUT THERE?" I Sweat-drop.. I KNOW that v- I don't even get to finish my thought as a clawed hand flashes past my face as Fenryn goes backwards.

"Ry..Rynai?" A husky voice asks. A loud bark follows when I look through my bangs. Yep, dog boy Kiba and the big doggy Akamaru are out front of me. Kiba is in a simple T-shirt with shorts and no shoes as he grabs my shoulders.

"Why are you here? What's with the hair.. YOUR A GIRL?" I face palm. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY IDIOTS HERE? And before you even THINK it, I'm not a complete idiot, some parts are missing! He glances at Fenryn; "HOLY CRAP YOUR HUGE!" Did he just call Fenryn FAT?

"Ahahahaaa! Oh KIBA, Kibitz, kiba.. AKAMARU IS THE ONE WHOSE GOTTEN FAT!" Rather taken Aback, Kiba's face goes into a look of shock.

"NO HE HASN"T! His nose twitches. "Have you been bleeding?" I take a step back, what a sharp nose.

"No.. WHY?" He squats down;

"You smell like you massacred a whole village.." He plugs his nose. After being with Orochimaru for so long of course I smell like blood.. My hair is STAINED with it! I get off Fenryn with a slight stagger and grab a lock of my bloodied hair.

"Of course.. I've killed hundreds Kiba.. So tell me what happened after I left!" I plop on the ground and sit Indian style. Kiba joined me slowly.

* * *

><p>Kiba's POV<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p><strong> "Why? Why did Ryn leave for Orochimaru?" I yelled at Hana. She gets up slowly from patching Akamaru up, and leans on the wall.<strong>

** "Power? To Kill? To run away? I have no idea Kiba." I cross my arms, ignoring the pain from my previous battle. He told me to go to Naruto's house.. why.. Grr!**

** "DAMNIT!" Hana shrugged then turned to walk out the door.**

** "He will return." Is all she said as she closed the hospital door. Tsk!**

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> "Finally I'm outta the hospital!~" I sang as I picked up Akamaru. His injuries had healed along with mine.. so I headed to Naruto's apartment.<strong>

** "HEY NARUTO! HEY YOU AWAK-" The door swigs open to reveal a very depressed, baggy eyed blond with disheveled hair and a look that could kill.**

** "What do you want so early in the morning Kiba?" I covered my ears as they rang from his voice. HES the one being so LOUD in the morning!**

** "WHAT- Never mind. Did Rynai leave anything behind before he left..?" Naruto's face scrunched up as he slammed the door shut, and reappeared a minute later with clothes in his hand.**

** "He left his sweat shirt here, and told me to give it to you." I raised an eye brow. Why..?**

** "Naruto, Kiba. Get to the Hokage's office imminently! Bring that shirt!" Both of us fell flat on our butts, wondering where the HELL THAT ANBU CAME FROM, but shrug and do as he said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> "That Traitor left his sweatshirt behind?" Lady Hokage asks. Me and Naruto nodded quickly.. After arriving at the tower, a girl with long black hair and pale skin met us at the door.<strong>

** "S- He left his sweatshirt to leave a trail." We all turned to the quiet girl. Realization seems to cross over Lady Tsunade's face.**

** "Kiba, go find Hana and tell her I have a mission for her and your mother!" She's gonna send THEM out instead of Naruto..? "STOP DODLING AND GO!"**

** "NO! I'll get Rynai back!" Naruto yelled as I scurried to the door. Again I plugged my ears, but nodded and dashed home to tell them about the mission. Dammit Rynai..**

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah.. So.. you left your sweatshirt to leave a trail.. right..?" She stares at me from under her bangs with those cold, and blank black eyes.<p>

"Well DUH Dumb ass!" She turns on her heel, and disappears.

* * *

><p>Rynai POV<p>

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets of Konoha I realize I left Kiba standing with an expression that looked like a squirrel bit his nipple. Yep, pure astonishmentshock which would have an insane amount of PAIN follow afterword.

I turn sharply and glare into a random ally. I **know** these Chakra signals.

"CREEPY!" I yelp and fall on my butt. Lets play. A blue head emerges from the shadows of the ally, giving me goosebumps. Wow... that is by FAR the creepiest thing a walking fish can EVER do! Last time I encountered Itachi and Kisame was before I left to join Orochimaru... and Judging from the look on his face, he doesn't recognize my Chakra signal.. THANK YOU YUKI!

"Who are you.. girl..?" Did he just ask me a questions within a question?

"Do you guys got any Sake..?" I slur and hold my hand out, expecting nothing.. Until Kisame passes me a bottle of Rurokurotoron Sake, (I just made that up.. Don't ask me how.. but.. Well sorry!) so I take a quick swig of it.

"You.." Itachi looks me over. My hood is down, letting my bloodied hair almost touch the ground with my eyes hidden and the Akatsuki cloak is still over my shoulders.

"You smell of blood." Itachi questions.. in his own way. I take another swig of the sake Kisame gave me.. I can just BARELY pick up the sent of Krup berries(Another made up thing..), deadly berries that can kill a adult man 2 minutes. It paralyzes the victim, burns their organs, ruptures the heart, blood pools in the brain, and they slowly dies. Of course there is also the scent of Krutop berries which cancel out every effect besides the paralyzes... one would think the Akatsuki would put a poison with no taste or smell in a potential targets sake. Pathetic.

"Yeah, my hair is stained with the blood of the innocent people I killed to gain Orochimaru's trust. Aha, I wonder what unc'l Leo wou'd say to me!" I slur and lean against the ally wall.

"You will come with us." I raise an eye brow under my bangs.

"Dinner? Okay!" I grin stupidly walk up to Kisame- "Your a bit blue. Did ya' g'rl dump yeh?" - and grab onto his arm. "I'm immune to' Krutop berr'es, so I'll die if shu don't give me the antidote. Where is Sasoriiii-chi when you need Panaocio?" They both tense as Kisame looks down flashes a sharky grin my blurred vision barely picks up.

"Yet you just fling yourself into the ene- wait where did you get that cloak?" I throw my arms in the air. ANOTHER IDIOT!

"Deidara _generously_ g've it to me. He's so sweet!" Kisame scratches the side of his face and glances at Itachi, who nods. Kisame grabs my hips, and throws me over his shoulder. My head slams against his shoulder blade, making the dizziness get worse.

"You're coming with us." Itachi states again. Does this mean... I CAN MEET HIDEN!

"Okay.. but I gottar get Fenryn!" He stares at me. "My Amonron." His eyes narrow. Yeaaaaaaaaaa, remember how he kicked yer butt- The Kyuubi-like screech echoes thorough the ally.

"**What are you doing Rynai? Fight back!"** I stare blankly at Fenryn, and lean all the way forward, making me slip off Kisame's back and onto the ground in a very.. ungraceful manner.

"Fenryn comm'ir." He doesn't hesitate to take up position next to me. "Ima ride yer to the base." He growls, but I ignore him and flop onto his back.

"...Hm..." I stare at Itachi as he rushes out of the ally, Fenryn on his heels and Kisame behind us.

"Holy Jashin.. I need another drink.." I mumble.. "This ars gonna be eh LONG 'journey.'"

* * *

><p>Sorry, yet again, for the late update! It was Christmas and such *yawn* I got so much drawing stuff Ima never run out!<p>

Read and review... 


	4. Unreasonable Sacrifice

... **Sorry for the freakishly long waittttttt! I've been busy studying for mid-terms.. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL.. sighs.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I ONLY HAVE 11 REVIEWSS! *cries***

* * *

><p>We – Itachi, Kisame, Fenryn and I – Have been traveling for the last three days toward the Akatsuki base. 12 hours ago we managed to shake the Anbu, but Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto are still on our trail. I've always loved team 7 for their persistence, and now I understand why enemies get frustrated with it. It's so annoying!<p>

Leaning over, I undo the satchel on Fenryn's left shoulder. - A year ago I managed to find someone to make a special satchel/pouch for each shoulder which hook around a special collar I made for him from my Chakra, allowing only me to open them – Anyway, Leaning over I undo the satchel and pull out.. another bottle of Sake. Itachi seems impressed I've survived this long, but that is only because of the special herbs I use along with Kijuubi and, well hell, I'm using Sake to numb the insane pain behind my eyes. But seeing how it's not effecting me... My head HURTS! I WANT MY SAKE!

I flop onto my back as Fenryn jumps over a tree to follow the Akatsuki. Big mistake!

I yelp with surprise when I'm suddenly air born. Shadows? Not now. Lightning? Nah. Cat-like reflexes? Possibility. Wind/Air? Oh well, that's a bloody _brilliant_ idea!

After a couple hand~signs I glide down to the ground, only to get like, 50 Kunei thrown into my face. Quickly doing the substitution Jutsu I dodge a few more before coming face to face with Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.

"Ohh..-" My vision double and I stumble before standing to my full height. - "Hey Kaki-chan, Whis'ers and 'inky! Oh wow, how did I get HERE?" At this point, I'm wondering if they think im.. SMASHED c-cause their giving me concerned, yet angry looks.

"Ryn-" Naruto's angry call was replaced with a surprised growl as Itachi and Kisame land in front of me in a protective position. I can't help but rise an eyebrow when Fenryn creates a crater behind me from his fall from the trees.

"I take it back, Fenryn you m'ght be gettin' fat." He sends me a death-glare, his 3 tails twitching violently behind him, sending sparks every which direction.

**"It's MUSCLE not FAT!"** I chuckle as his voice rings in my head; until yet another wave of dizziness smacks me in the face; temporarily making my vision blank out even more then usual. Slight panic floods through me as I grab onto Fenryn's silky fur. He ducks suddenly, making me fall onto his back before he jumps upwards.

The rhythmic clash of metal against metal makes my head spin even more... until each ninja activates a technique that I _know_ will cause an-

"Fenryn.- the middle.." I mumble. Recently Kijuubi has been draining my Chakra, and isn't allowing my body to heal itself from the poison Kisame gave me.. As my left arm goes numb I realize I don't have much time to act, so I kick Fenryn in the side, making him fly in the opposite direction of the battle.. and me straight into it.

In a quick flash I land in the center of Naruto & Kakashi vs. Itachi & Kisame. As fast as I can, I jump in between Kakashi's Chidori, Naruto's Rasengan, Itachi's fire ball and Kisame's.. - big ball of water? Ima call it a bubble.- and Kisame's big bubble -that sounded wrong- .

* * *

><p>The.. <em>agony<em> is difficult to explain. It's sorta like putting a hamster in a dishwasher, dryer, and then trying to shave it with a bag of needles. Getting hit with Kisame's water jutsu felt like.. - Well, have you ever jumped into freezing cold water; and stopped all body motion/function in shock? - Sorta like that except a small group of bubbles his me all at once, knocking me into Naruto's Rasengan.. which is where the dryer comes in.. no perhaps changed to a _blender__**. **_ Can I just say.. it felt as tough my shoulder blade was being torn apart by a tornado. Blood forms in my mouth making me cough for hair. **cough.** air!

The sudden tornado movement sends me into Chidori.. Which strikes the space in between my collar bone -the manubrium-. Everything; my entire being screams with agony as Itachi **barely** misses hitting me with his fireball. Thank GOD! Whats worse? HE GOT MY HAIR! 3.4 seconds is how long it took for this to happen before I plummet to the ground, only to land on something fluffy.

"T-t-the Oce-on..." I murmur. In Fenryn's ear. In a flash he teleports away while masking our Chakra.. Darkness consumes my tattered and bleeding to death body. Not to mention my burning head!

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

* * *

><p>Absolute Shock overtakes the 4 of us. Truth be told, the expression on Itachi's face of pure astonishment was hilarious, while Kakashi looked appalled with himself and Kisame's mouth hung open like the fish he is!<p>

I bring my hand up to my forehead and wipe a big of Rynai's blood off. The blood flickers black, and turns to ash as I turn to Kakashi-sensei, my eyes wide.

"W-w-why did she do that?" He pinches the bridge of his nose;

"She must have known our attacks would have caused a massive explosion.. that would've most likely killed us all.." Thunder cracks in the sky, soon followed by flashes of lightning; which reminds me of what.. gah what was her name?.. Ah Kumiko! What Kumiko said about Rynai before we left;

_"Beware. Her mind works like lightning. One brilliant flash then it's gone." _ I laughed hysterically after she had said that, but it's true. She didn't even get time to think when she threw herself in our way...

"What a foolish decision.." I feel Kyuubi sturr in my mind at Itachi's heartless words. Thankfully, Kakashi-sensei jumps over Itachi and Kisame, preventing them from following her.

"You will leave the girl alone; she's not your concern anymore!" He barks,

"YEAH! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GUYS WON'T GET PAST ME!" I promise I'll protect you Ryn; just wait for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooo Naruto's getting a wee bit protective! :D<strong>

**Read and review quick so I'll write the next chapter!**


	5. Authors note

**YOU MUST READ!**

**Okay, first.. Sorry for such a LONG FREAKING UPDATE.. I've been BUSY with school and such.. BUT OMFG! LISTEN TO THIS!**

**Okay; at the beginning of the yr (Sophmore yr) the History teachers gave everyone an assignment to do a VIDEO on a PERSON in a GROUP! ELEVEN PEOPLE FAILED THE FIRST SEMESTER FOR THAT STUPID VIDEO! I mean.. NOT EVERYONE HAS VIDEO CAMERAS! -Pants- So.. I failed history -_- Barely. CRIES so this means you will all have to wait even LONGER for my updates... Uhh... Once im outta the gutter for history (DAMN SUBJECT) I will update... I have put this message on all my stories .!**

**Oh.. and sorry for this authors note, I HATE them with a passion but this one is nessisary =( I LOVE YOU ALL AND WILL STILL CHECK MY FANFIC INBOX FOR MESSAGES! PLEASE TALK TO ME I GET SO BORED!**

**The saying 'Those who don't learn from histroy are DOOMED to repeat it'... -dies-**


	6. Just read it before I hit u!

HEY GUYS! SOrry for the authors note, and sorry for me not being on in FOREVER!

I've been packing up to move to GEORGIA! Ugh I hate hot weather.. I actually just finished my final for history.. HOPE I PASS :D!

I think ima rewrite the story when I get back on, make it... you know.. better? Lol. Gah my brain is rotting.. HEY! You know in Bones that tall dark and handsome dude Sealee Booth? Dude I feel like they gave him that last name after the Booth who shot lincoln! They were both snipers or something right! Except I bet that booth is as sexy as Angel/Booth... Now.. So yeah, ill work on the stories, KK? BWHAHAHAMAGARULUSHINRABONSHO!

Tell you what.. MEssage me if you yell that outloud...

Pronounced: BWAHAHA-MA-GARU-LU-SHINRA-BON-SHO!

...Which is what my brain repeats over and over again after a final...


	7. Stupid Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for the freakishly long delay for story updates! I hate hotes like these, and I feel like I put to many of them up... Oh dude I'm watching the Mentalist and this cat just loves on one of the main characters and is had blood all over it... Oh nasty dead body!**

**Right, so anyway - Ew Kitty was eating him! *cough* Right, well I'm sorry anyway, and I will work really hard to update this weekend... I've been play WoW a lot recently and working on school work... Oh what a fun conbo.. Ugh...**


End file.
